Collapsing Contests and Facebook Updates
by olive.eyes
Summary: 'Cause it's a mom's job to be embarrassing.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as he pushed me back against the wall, his lips urgent and demanding. I smiled into the kiss, and he wrapped his hands around my waist, pressing his body against mine, showing me how much he wanted me. He pressed me against the wall, removing his lips from mine and gazing at me with lust filled blue eyes and moving his lips to my neck, kissing there, and causing my eyes to flutter closed and making me grasp the wall for support. I moaned quietly, and he nibbled my neck. I fell to the floor, and he caught me, laughing.

"God, Sonny. You've gotta learn to hold out." My boyfriend of two years, Chad Dylan Cooper, laughed.

"It's your fault." I grumbled. He raised his eyebrows. "If you didn't start that when I was stood up, I wouldn't collapse." I explained.

"Sonny!" He said, laughing still. "That's the fourth time this week that you've collapsed on me." He said, steadying me and guiding me over to the sofa.

"I'm going to ignore you." I told him, walking through to my room and closing the door behind me, collapsing onto my bed. I hope he didn't leave a mark… he didn't actually bite my neck, so I don't think so. I heard the door open and close, and the bed's springs squeak as someone sat next to me. Suddenly I was flipped over. Chad was above me in press up position, and grinning down at me. My mouth dropped open into an 'O'. Before he had time to kiss me, I flipped us over, glad it was a double bed, and gazed down at him.

"This is so not fair." He muttered, pulling me down to him, and all my weight was on him. I rolled over a bit, so we were facing each other. He reached one arm around my waist, and brushed my hair out of my face with the other. He leant down and kissed me gently. I pulled him up of the bed, and up into the middle of the room, planning my attack. He walked around so he was facing me. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow expectantly. I placed an arm on his shoulders and kissed him hard. I walked towards him, forcing him to walk backwards, until he was against the wall. I moved my lips to his neck and kissed there. I could basically hear the click as he realised what I was doing. I nibbled gently, ignoring the fact that he was tracing patterns around my waist and back. I bit down on his neck, moving my hands down his sides gently, and I heard him moan. Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor pulling me down with him.

"Look like it's not just me that collapses, huh?" I asked, giggling.

"Your so evil, Monroe." He said, and I could see the lust in his eyes. "You're gonna have to fix this." He smiled evilly, and picked me up, placing me on the bed and standing between my legs, which were dangling off the bed. I sat up, confused, and he knelt in front of me. Suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me passionately and moving on to bite my neck harder than before. I moaned, and he pushed me backwards onto the bed, leaning over me and brushing our bodies together.

We both moaned, and I flipped us over, pushing myself up so I was no longer kissing him, and kneeling with my knees either side of him. I shifted my weight a tiny bit, and he groaned at the contact. I could feel his erection already. Chad's eyes fluttered shut, and I grinned. I slipped my t-shirt off, and he opened his eyes to see what I was doing. He moved us into the centre of the bed, rolling over and tracing patterns on my skin. He kissed down my neck, and over towards my bra. Rolling my eyes, I rolled us back over and undid his shirt buttons.

"Sonny!" A voice came from the door. I turned, and blushed bright red as I saw mom there.

"H-how long have you b-been there M-Miss Monroe?" Chad stammered, blushing. I moved off him, and grabbed my shirt from beside me on the bed.

"I came in just before you rolled over and started taking his shirt off!" Mom said directly to me, shaking her head and walking out of the room. Chad laughed nervously.

"That's going to be awkward." Chad whispered, and our phones beeped at the same time. We both reached into our pockets."Facebook update from Connie Monroe." We said in unison. We both gasped as we read my moms new status._Connie Monroe has just walked in on her daughter Sonny Monroe and Sonny's boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper, as they were half naked and about to have sex._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

I walked into Condor studios hand in hand with Chad. I saw Grady and Nico smirking and giggling, and rested my head in my hands. Chad chuckled sofly. "How many people have your mom as a friend on face book anyway?" He asked.

"So Random! Cast, Marshall, my Wisconsin friends, and also, everyone who has me or you as a friend on Facebook knows." I replied sadly.

"At least she didn't walk in on us actually _having _sex." Chad replied. I nodded.

"Thank heavens for small mercies." I replied sarcastically. Chad chuckled, and kissed my cheek.

We walked into my dressing room, and saw Tawni at her mirror. Surprise, surprise. "Nice status your mom had on face book, Sonny." Tawni giggled. "And Chad's here too! Ha. This is gonna stay in my memory forever!"

"Chad, do you own any knockout pills?" I asked, and he smiled, walking over and sitting on our sofa.

"I'm only joking." Tawni grinned.

"No. You're not." I told her, and she nodded.

"True." She agreed. "Seriously, though, what happened?"

"It was his fault!" I said pointing to Chad.

"It was her fault!" Chad said at the exact same time, pointing to me. "It wasn't my fault!" Chad said to me, teasing. "How was it my fault?"

"You started it."

"You carried it on."

Our phones suddenly beeped in unison. I groaned, and checked my message. Which surprise, surprise was off face book.

_Status update:_

_Tawni Hart is tired of listening to Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper arguing over whose fault it was that they got caught almost having sex. _

"Oh, for god's sake…" I muttered, slapping a hand to my forehead.


End file.
